


Starting a War

by ehamlett



Series: Reader Hale, Teen Wolf Imagines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Derek Hale, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Protective Siblings, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehamlett/pseuds/ehamlett
Summary: Y/N Hale is Derek's youngest sister, an alpha that is just as unique and different as Scott will become. She finds her way back to Beacon Hills at the start of 3A just in time to help her brother and his friends battle the Alpha Pack. She was expecting a fight, expecting to find the town she once loved going up in flames. What she didn't expect is to find a special bond with a boy who was entirely different from anyone she'd ever met. Stiles Stilinski was one huge surprise, and one hell of a human.*Set at the beginning of Episode 3x01, Tattoo.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same timeline/AU divergence as my other fic, Say You Love Me. There isn't a particular order in which you have to read them, but this gives a backstory as to how the reader came into the story in the first place.

Y/N’s POV

 

I started running faster as I monitoring the chase going on ahead of me. I tried to isolate the sounds important to me against the sounds of the rest of Beacon Hills. It was a little hard to do considering I hadn’t been back to this town for years now. I hadn’t been that eager to return now to be totally honest, but I finally convinced the Academy to sign my release a few weeks ago when I’d heard about all the nonsense Derek had been up to in our hometown. I’d heard rumors about a kanima, but when I’d asked my brother directly he’d been more than vague. I knew he’d been lying to me, trying to protect me like he always has, but I was stronger now. I couldn’t leave him alone in this; I couldn’t hide out while I knew he was facing all this stuff alone. I’d left as soon as the school let me take the qualifying exams and had made my way here. 

I knew Derek was an alpha now, taking back our family’s power from Uncle Peter. I refused to think of Laura and how we lost her. I also knew there were four other betas in the same town now, but he’d been vague about that. I knew he’d been the one to bite three, but our uncle had bitten the other. Regardless, I hadn’t quite been expecting to run into a fight as soon as I got into town but here we were. I’d been close when the chase started. One of the betas was on the back of a motorcycle with a missionary. Twin alphas were chasing them, impressively fast even for secured alphas. I didn’t know who they were or why they were here, but I could practically taste the aggression and stress in the air. The chase crashed through a glass panel into an empty building. I circled around, sniffing the air and immediately recognizing the vague scent of my brother around the beta that was laying on the floor.

He was blond, blue-eyed, and looked like complete shit at the moment. The human girl was trying to peel off her helmet from being nearly crushed by the crashed bike. I crashed into the building as the twins began to strip off their tops. I narrowed my eyes at that but walked in front of the beta protectively regardless. I could smell Derek on him and based on pure instinct I knew this boy was one of his betas. His beta, my beta. I growled at the alphas opposite me before looking back at the beta. He was staring up at me in shock, those bright blue eyes blinking at me in confusion. I turned back toward the twins, letting my wolf take control. I felt the claws descend and the teeth snap into place in my mouth. I let out a warning growl but instead of turning back, one twin shoved his entire arm into the back of the other. I pulled back a little in amazement. I’d never seen anything like this before. I got into a more protective stance in front of the missionary and beta as they somehow turned into a single united being. 

They came at me in a straight out run, and I braced myself for impact. They pretty much towered over me and were clearly stronger than I had expected, but I wasn’t going to let them hurt the people behind me. I snarled and felt them crash into me. Somehow I got a grip around their waist with my claws and I sent them into a spinning throw. Their eyes were shining with fury at me, and I let out my alpha roar to show them I meant business. They came at me again but suddenly a projectile whizzed past me and struck their body. I felt the power in the air as energy sparked across their bodies, forcing them back into two separate bodies. I shielded my eyes against the intense light as it burned my eyes, but by the time I had opened them again, the twins were gone. I backed up, still prepared for a fight. 

“I thought I told you to hold on,” the girl asked the boy, but she quickly looked up at me.

“Thank you,” I told her, grateful for her help. I sniffed the air again to make sure the twins were gone before controlling the wolf again. I felt my features go back to normal.

“No problem. You’re not going to try to kill me now, right?” she panted.

“No, damn, we need to get you to a hospital,” I reached out toward her first, to take some of the obvious pain. She was really cut up, blood all over her so I was pretty sure a wolf had gotten ahold of before I’d found the chase. I put my hand to her shoulder and let the pain flow out of her while I pulled out my phone to call 911.

“Who are you?” the beta asked, trying to sit up from where he was.

“Y/N. Y/N Hale,” I answered.

 

I’d been standing outside, waiting for them to wheel Isaac back out of surgery. I heard the doctor fuss over the fact that his patient didn’t need to be in surgery so I was sure they’d roll him back out in a minute. I stood waiting at the doors when some of the nurses and doctors walked out, striding right past me. I looked in the doors and saw that Isaac wasn’t in there anymore and that there was another door leading to the other side of the hospital. “Shit,” I hissed as I turned to try to find him. I had to walk at a normal human pace which was frustrating, but I tried to catch his scent in the air. I wasn’t very familiar with him at all so it wasn’t the easiest thing to do. I wandered quickly around in circles trying to catch the scent, but I got confused when I smelled at least two other werewolves, right close by. I heard a snarl and took off as possible without being super noticeable and turned a corner. I turned just as soon as I saw a younger beta leap through the elevator doors at yet another alpha. Isaac was slumped over in a wheelchair behind the two. The doors closed before I could reach them. 

“Fuck,” I snarled before turning around to find the stairwell. I sprinted down the stairs, jumping over the last few as I headed to floors down, which was the next ground exit of the building. I burst through the stairwell door as I heard the fighting in the elevator shaft. I was going so fast, I nearly ran right into my own brother. His eyes widened as he took in the fact that I was in front of him. We didn’t have time to talk though as the elevator settled at this floor. 

I heard one of them say “You don’t even know what you’re dealing with do you? I’m an alpha.” Just as he finished the sentence the doors dinged open and I saw the taller, older one had the beta up in the air by his throat. He was gasping as both Derek and I had the same idea. We both thrust our claws into his back. He howled, dropping the beta next to the wheelchair Isaac was in. “So are we,” Derek added as we hurled him down the hallway and stepped into the elevator to watch the doors close shut. 

“You’re supposed to be in school,” Derek hissed.

“I’m-I was” both the other boy and I said at the same time, stopping each other and making eye contact. He had to be my age, at least not more than a couple of months older. He was average height with tanned skin and deep brown eyes to match his hair. 

“Scott, this is my sister, who is supposed to be at school. Why she is here in Beacon Hills, I have no idea,” Derek scooped up Isaac from the wheelchair as the doors dinged open again for us to get out of the hospital through the back entrance. He carried him out as the boy named Scott and I followed. 

“I qualified to pass. I came to help you out, and luckily I did considering there seems to be alphas running all over this town? What the hell is going on?” I demanded from my brother.

“Get in the car,” he insisted as he put Isaac in the back seat. I slid in on the other side so they could rest his head in my lap. Scott quickly got in the passenger side while Derek slid in to drive. 

“I’d like to know too,” Scott said, then looked back at me. “I thought you only had one sister.”

“Sorry, I’m Y/N. I’m his younger sister. Laura was the oldest,” I told the boy. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Scott McCall. Thanks for the help back there,” he thanked me. 

“What were you doing there in the first damn place?” Derek demanded as the car raced through town at a very illegal speed. 

“Well I got here in the middle of the night. I was headed over to find you when I saw your beta being chased down by twin alphas, who by the way turn into this really freaky twin hybrid wolf,” I admitted.

“So you’ve been here less than 12 hours and you’ve already be in two fights with alphas? That must be a record. See why I told you not to come home?” 

“Yeah, so you just want me to sit in a classroom and twiddle my thumbs while you handle all of this craziness by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself,” he growled as we pulled up next to our old house...the one that was barely cinders and wood anymore.

“Oh sure, because our uncle is such a trustworthy companion,” I argued.

“He’s got me?” Scott said from his seat.

“Which one are you?” I asked. He looked at me really confused so I repeated myself. “Which one are you? Are you Derek’s beta or were you Peter’s?” 

“Peter is the one who bit me if that’s what you’re asking,” he answered as they brought Isaac into the house. 

“Of course he was. Let me guess, you had no idea what was happening,” I asked. He shook his head in agreement. “Typical.” Right then, a ring came from Scott’s pocket so he reached in to pull out his phone that was lighting up. As Derek carried Isaac up the stairs into our old house, Scott answered his voice. I heard a boy’s voice on the other end, but I was a little preoccupied with helping my brother to pay much attention. I was helping Derek lift the debris off the floor when Scott told whoever he was talking to that he needed to meet us here.

“You don’t still live here do you?” he asked Derek.

“What? No. The county took it over, but there’s something here we need. It’ll help heal a wound from an alpha.”

“Yeah, but it did heal.”

“Not on the inside,” I added as we pulled up our supplies to help Isaac. Scott seemed to get quiet for a moment before speaking again.

“Hey are you going to tell me who that was back there? The alpha?”

“The rival pack.”

“What? Rival pack?” I interrupted.

“It’s my problem. I know you want to help, and you did. I owe you. Now go home. Both of you. Go back to being teenagers,” he looked from me to Scott. 

“Derek, you better tell me what’s going on right now,” I demanded. “First I hear about kanimas and you biting people? Now you’re telling us there is a rival pack? And let me tell you, that makes 3 alphas other than you and me in this town so there as to be more than one pack.”

“Wait? You’re an alpha too? How is that possible?” Scott asked as we started treating Isaac. I looked over at him, sighing as I realized how little Derek had told either of us.

“How much have you kept from him too, Dee?” I demanded. When my brother decided he wasn’t going to answer I looked over at Scott.

“Yes, I’m an alpha. So is Derek. We just got it two different ways. I hope you at least know how Derek got his,” I started.

“Yeah, from killing Peter who got it from Laura,” he nodded.

“Yes, but mine is different. Our mother, Talia, was the alpha, so the power went to Laura when she died. The Hale line is very unique; we’re one of the original werewolf families to have ever existed. That kind of heritage brings out very powerful and unique abilities, unusual even for our kind. All of the Hales have the ability to evolve, which means being able to shift into an actual full wolf form. Well, almost all of us do, it comes with experience and power, but occasionally there is a recessive gene. It means that my genetic makeup is just slightly different from Derek’s,” I answered.

“So...you…” Scott started.

“It means that she’s a special kind of werewolf. We call them original lycans because they have abilities that are the most similar to the first ones,” Derek interrupted.

“He means that I was born with my alpha gene. The power is in my genes in a way that means I can’t take anyone else’s and they can’t take mine. I can’t turn into a wolf fully because I mirror them in other ways already,” I glared at Derek for being so rude. 

“So...you’re some special mega werewolf? Is that what you’re telling me?” Scott’s mouth opened like a goldfish.

“Special, yes. Mega? Not really. I have my weaknesses just like we all do,” I said as we finished with Isaac. 

“Okay, you got your answers. Now, go home, Scott,” Derek sighed. Scott seemed to consider leaving but he touched his upper arm. He paused another moment before turning around again.

“Derek,” my brother looked up at him, “If you wanna repay that favor now...there is something you can do for me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets Stiles, and both he and Scott witness at least some of her abilities...whether they realize it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or such, and the song used in this chapter is This Little Light of Mine by Elizabeth Mitchell.

Scott was telling Derek about the tattoo he had tried to get the other night while I watched Isaac breathing in and out a little raggedly. I heard another vehicle pull up in front of the house, and I was immediately on alert. I heard a door close, and I nearly ran to the front door. I heard steps on the now creaking porch before I slung open the door before the person could come in. I was met with a sound that was a mix between a scream and multiple curse words. “Holy shit, who the hell are you?” the boy in front of me had his hand pressed to his chest as he tried to calm his racing pulse. He was my age as well, but taller than Scott. If I had to guess he would have stood even with my brother, but he wasn’t built the same. He was still muscular but in a very lean way that suited his face.

“Well since you’re on my porch, I think you should answer that first,” I prompted, making sure to block the entry way although I didn’t really sense a threat from him. He pulled back, making a very confused but adorable face as his nose scrunched up a little. Now that I had a moment to take him in, I had to admit he was adorable in general. In fact I’d have to admit he was pretty hot, okay really damn hot. His skin was pale but dotted with freckles and moles, and his mouth was a light pink against white teeth. His nose was straight and pointed up just a little while his hair was a deep brown feathered up in the front. 

“Your? What?” he looked around like he was in some alternative universe. His hazel eyes lit up in utter confusion, but gosh that color was beautiful. “You don’t look like Derek.” I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled past my lips.

“Well thanks for the compliment,” I heard Derek huff in the other room, “But I’m his sister, Y/N.”

“Y/N...But his sister…” his nose scrunched up further and his left eyebrow rose up a little bit. 

“Yes, his little sister, Y/N Hale. And you are?” I prompted.

“Oh, um, Stiles,” he was all he said as Scott appeared behind me. “Hey buddy, um.”

“Hey man. Y/N, this is my best friend. You can trust him,” Scott told me.

“He’s human,” I had to point out the obvious.

“Yeah, human here. How can I be of service?” came the slightly sarcastic answer. I turned, glaring at him to show my lack of amusement. “Damn...yeah you’re Derek’s sister.” I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider.

“Well you might as well come in then,” I gestured, and he quickly brushed past me almost like a skittish deer. As he passed by, his scent brushed by in the air. I couldn’t help but stiffen as I caught the smell. He smelled unique, more different than any human I’d met, but there were hints of leather, ink and paper, and something woodsy in the mix as well. It was almost intoxicating. “Wait, what are you?” the question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it as Derek walked in from the other room. All three of them looked at me like I’d lost my mind.

“Did you get hit in the nose? He’s human,” Derek looked at me with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but I’m pretty boring compared to what you’re probably used to,” Stiles tried to give me a closed lip smile, almost like he was trying to calm my nerves instead of his own. I realized how weird I sounded so I decided to drop it.

“Yeah, right, sorry,” I amended. While they went about this nonsense about restoring Scott’s tattoo, I sat over in the corner studying both Scott and Stiles. It was obvious they were close, just as close as Derek and I but probably even moreso. Now it made sense that Stiles, despite being human, knew about us. I don’t think Scott could have kept it a secret from him even if he had tried. It was sweet, that bond they so clearly had. Having said that, as soon as Derek brought out the blow torch, Stiles tried to make a run for it. I couldn’t help but laugh when my brother dead stopped him in his tracks.

“Nope, help hold him down,” Derek told him as he shoved him backwards a little. Stiles sighed but came around to put his hands on Scott’s shoulders. He looked over at me as I got up from my seat on a table. 

“Um, shouldn’t you be doing this?” he moved his arms to gesture while his fingers squeezed his friend’s skin. 

“She’s doing something else,” Derek nodded at me. I walked over and crouched down beside Scott. He looked over at me as I took his hand in my own. 

“This is going to sound just a little bit weird, okay, Scott? But, I need you to keep a hold of my hand. You can squeeze as hard as you need to, even if you break something, I’ll heal. I need you to concentrate on my voice when he starts. Are you sure you want to do this? It’s really going to hurt,” I told him, remembering the pain of my own tattoo on my hip. 

“Do it,” he said, taking a deep breath and his fingers tightened on mine. 

“Remember, focus on my voice,” I told him as I leaned up to get closer to his ear. As Derek brought the flame closer to Scott’s skin, I saw Stiles’s hands tighten. I opened my mouth as the flame hit skin and began to sing one of the songs I knew to be the most soothing.  _ This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine. Everywhere I go, I'm gonna let it shine. _

His hand was clamped onto mine so hard I felt a couple of the bones fracture. I resisted the urge to clench my teeth, and I kept singing putting all I had into the words. The words flowed out of my mouth, and after a verse I felt his hand loosen its grip on mine to almost nothing. I put every bit of power I had into the song to make him feel as calm as possible. I remembered the pain of my own tattoo as he went completely relaxed in the chair my heart warmed at being able to help him. I continued to sing while my brother worked on the skin.  _ This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine.  _

I could hear the effects of my voice on his body as his pulse decreased to completely normal as the fire bit and tore at his skin. I could feel the bones in my own hand repairing a little as Derek turned off the flame. I finished the verse I was on and then stopped. Scott was sweating and breathing deep but looked pretty okay. “How...how’d you do that?” his voice was heavy like he was about to pass out.

“Classic psychology. Give you something to focus on and the pain goes away,” I lied as I gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go.

“No, No, you’re voice, it was-” Scott started.

“I may have manipulated you a little...alpha, remember?” Derek interrupted, giving me a pointed look. I nodded as if to agree with him. 

“Oh, okay I guess,” Scott agreed. I looked up to see Stiles had released his grip on Scott’s shoulders but he was looking at me very strangely. His eyes were confused, slightly squinted, as they studied me. Still, despite that look, he didn’t say anything as Derek got up from his chair. I crossed over to Isaac, checking to see if he was still in any pain, making sure to break that eye contact with Stiles. Both of them got up, Scott noticeably more sweaty than Stiles, and walked toward the door. I looked over Isaac again once I realized their conversation was more private.

Scott looked back at me, “Are you staying in town for a while?”

“Yes. No.” my brother and I answered at the same time. I punched him in the shoulder to which he growled at me. “Yes,” I repeated to Scott, “Since someone has gotten himself into a shit ton of trouble.” I let my gaze land on Derek as he scowled.

“Do you care if I talk to you? Later I mean?” he said, a little unsure. Derek straightened up beside me, his eyes narrowing.

“Sure, whenever you want. I kind of know what you’re going through,” I crossed over and reached toward him. “Give you my number?”

“Thanks,” his cheeks held just a tiny blush and honestly there was a hint of attraction in his scent in addition to embarrassment. He gave me his phone for me to put in the number, and my fingers pressed over the screen quickly. Stiles was looking from his friend to me and back while Derek growled almost so low I didn’t even hear it.

“Shut it,” I snapped back at him. “Anyway, Scott, call or text anytime. I know it can be overwhelming.”

“Thank you...for the help too,” he looked down, almost adorable in the way he looked away.

“You’re welcome,” I gave him a full grin, “You weren’t too bad yourself. And it was nice meeting you, Stiles.” I glanced over at the boy, who I admittedly had been trying to ignore. I didn’t notice boys all that much. In our world it was hard to know if they liked you for you or because of the name you carried. And humans? Well trust really isn’t established when you can’t tell them the truth of what you are. Despite all that, of course I’d been attracted to other guys before, even kissed a few on more than one occasion. Scott was handsome, attractive in his boy next door type of way...but Stiles? I had purposely tried not to look at him very much since he walked in the door and I had smelled him so strongly. Of course, he was attractive with his dark hair, pale freckled skin, and eyes that held intelligence and a curious mind. I could tell he was a bit of a dork from the way he spoke and moved around. While all of that was enough to pursue him on his own, there was just something about him that made me want to stay close, to figure him out. 

He nodded at me, almost like he didn’t care either way. I tried not to let my pride hurt from that. He hadn’t rejected me or even been rude, but I wish he would have at least looked over me once or twice like I had him. Scott said a quick goodbye as he opened the door. He stopped just as he was about to walk out onto the porch. He was staring at the door with a weird expression before saying, “You painted the door.” The statement was of course directed at my brother, and I looked back to see Derek’s face. “Why’d you paint the door?” They looked at each other before Derek’s eyes shifted to being unsure.

“Go home, Scott,” was all he said, the worry clear on my brother’s features. 

“And why only one side,” he ran a hand down the red paint. Now that I was paying attention, I didn’t recall that door ever being red either. He let out his claws, slowly scratching one down the door and removing the paint.

“Scott!” Derek warned, coming in front of me.

“Dee?” I asked as he was ignored. Scott must have seen something because he started clawing at the door frantically. Flecks of red lit up in the sun as they flew around his body. I pulled back the door when he stopped. There was a symbol on the door, one I would know anywhere. “What the fuck, Derek?” my voice was pure ice.


End file.
